My Magical Revelation
by Hallow Needle
Summary: xover between scrubsharry potterverse. May develop into JDCox for the simple reason of pure unadulterated cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. John Dorian was born a witch.

Brooms, potions, spells and wands. All of it. However, the whole pointy hat thing had ever really suited his fancy. He liked healing people. And not like a medi-witch, either. There was too much guessing involved in becoming a medi-witch, too many hours in transfiguration and potions classes. He had always wanted to become a muggle doctor. Sure, it was nerve wracking, but on the plus side he never had to worry about how to treat a werewolf allergic to wolfs bane, which occurred more often than many would guess. Or especially about the morals involved in having a patient who also happened to have previously been a death eater. But mostly, he always worried that he wasn't any good at magic.

Sure, he could cast spells. He was known to play the occasional game of quiddich, and he was rather adept at charms. But every time he tried to turn a parrot into a pen, he would get a gut wrenching feeling, and sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes, it would turn into a fudge cupcake. He didn't suppose it would do well to be trying to turn poison inside someone's veins into blood, and ending up with fudge.

But that sort of stuff didn't really matter anymore, because Dr. John Dorian was now a fully fledged medical practitioner. He was a muggle doctor. And he didn't have to worry much about faulty transfigurations. Except on the rare, rare occasion when he suddenly had a craving for sweets….

Mmm…. Cherry filled chocolate truffles………. His mouth watered.

"Oh heeeeeellllll no, Shirly. You are SO not looking at me like that." The patronizing voice of the beloved Dr. Cox broke through JD's sugary fantasy. "And is that drool I see? We'll Anna Maria, I just know your feeling so VERY terrible after that big fight you had with your boyfriend the other day. But really, try not to go on the rebound so quickly, you'll just end up hurting yourself. And besides, if you'd stop being so selfish and perhaps take into consideration the fact that, hey, maybe the guy needs some rewards for having to listen to you EVERY SINGLE DAY. Maybe you haven't realized this newbie, but you are reEEAALlly annoying, pretty much, oh, I'd have to say all the time. And sometimes, a guy just needs to get some stress relief. So go on there newbie, just give him a little sex. We can't all be like camels." And with this particularly self esteem building lesson, Dr. Cox continued heading down the hall.

"……… Hey wait, did you just tell me we're having sex, because if so that was really fast sex." JD shouted out as he followed Dr. Cox, then realized that the entire floor probably heard him. Damn. "I meant, that………. Um……….. Well………."

"Don't worry about it." The janitors voice said from behind him. "We know your not having sex."

JD was, for the moment, flustered. "Well, I just meant that I wasn't having sex with Dr. Cox, because I assure you it is goin on,"

The janitor seemed to think on this. "I'm sure." Then walked away.

"But……. It is goin' on……….."

And so began another wonderful day in the life of Dr. John Dorian, M.D.


	2. Chapter 2

'Dr. Cox has a really nice butt.'

That was all JD could think about as he held himself above the linoleum floor, palms placed before him, knees bent and supporting half his weight. He was currently acting as a makeshift human bench for said Dr. Cox and doing, in his opinion, a pretty dern good job. Dr. Cox would probably agree, and say he was proud for little Juliana that she had finally found her calling in life.

"…so I want you to take Mrs. Keller and give her a biopsy. Do you understand there newbie?"

"Yes sir sumptuous McBuns!" JD chorused in reply.

"What did you just call me?" Dr. Cox glared.

"umm… Dr. Cox?" JD tried.

"Sheryl, I don't want you to ever call me that again. D'ya understand? Or should I dumb it down a bit? Cause if so, I don't think I actually know how to do that. And if that's the case, I think we're both in trouble, because newbie, I really need you to be able to understand me. Now, get me a biopsy on Mrs. Keller."

"But, your sitting on my back…."

"Do I honestly look like I care? Now, move newbie! Move!" Dr. Cox billowed as he opened a chart, never once standing up. JD began crawling towards the labs, figuring that if he got an intern to do the biopsy for him, with Dr. Cox on his back he could make it to the lab by the time the results had come in. Sumptuous McBuns was heavy….

"Newbie!" Dr. Cox whistled loudly. "I told you not to call me that again!"

"Are you a psychic!?" JD cried out, fighting the urge to fall into a JD Cox heap of tiredness and bitter, fuming anger.

"You fall down, and I kill you."

And JD believed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you here?" Dr. Cox asked skeptically as he stared across the table to the young man who'd spent the day acting as his movable seat who had, remarkably, or perhaps unremarkably, considering who this was, not complained one bit the entire time.

"Well Perry, I'm here because I'm hungry." JD smiled at the man who had spent the day acting as though he, JD, were a movable seat, and had, remarkably, or perhaps unremarkably, considering who this was, not seemed to care one bit.

"That is not what I meant and you know it, Caroline. And who exactly gave you the right to call me Perry? Please tell me so I can beat their face in. Was it Jordan? It was Jordan, wasn't it? She's the one who invited you, too, wasn't she?" Dr. Cox put his head down into his hands. He wasn't really one for birthdays, but Jordan had talked him into actually going out to eat. Now he knew why. She was torturing him. For 'funsies', probably.

An awkward silence followed the tired, half hearted rant. Awkward for JD, a blessing from the God he didn't believe in for Dr. Cox.

"I would have been in Hufflepuff…" JD stuttered out, trying to fill said awkward silence.

"I actually don't care, newbie, what you are talking about, or even for that matter what hufflepuff is, but to be perfectly honest, it sounds like a fat transvestite. And if that's the case, then I really, really don't want to hear about it. Not that I want to hear about it if its not. I just want you to close your mouth, and if possible, you could shoot me before Satan's little helper gets here."

He was referring to Jordan, JD guessed. He never thought of her quite as 'Satan's little helper', though. It was more of Satan himself……… herself……. Whatever.. He was more preoccupied with the thought that, Hufflepuff really did sound like a fat transvestite… Dr. Cox always noticed things like that. Its because he was a god. Or a super hero. Or a magnificent eternal creature, like Lestat… Except without the blood drinking. That was more Dr. Acula's thing.

He still wished he'd gone to Hogwarts instead of that crappy summer magic school. But the American Magical Programs, or AMP, like the energy drink, didn't approve of full time magic classes. They believed in a meshing of the two, muggle and magical. Americans called muggles mundanes. JD had always liked to call them muggles, though. It made him feel British.

"Hey Perry, Perry's man/gal." Jordan smiled as she walked up. "I'm SO sorry I'm late. Traffic was a, oh, no dirty language in front of the baby."

"If traffic was such a b….. oh fine. If it was so bad then why, why, why are you STILL smiling about it. Admit it, you just wanted me to sit here with newbie in the hopes that I'd off myself. Go on. We all know, there's no point in lying."

"Actually, Per. I can't stop smiling. I just had botox. Man-girl." She announced, turning, "Take my son and, I don't know, try to keep your stupid away from him." JD took the offered, well, shoved, Jack from his mothers arms.

"Its okay Jackie, your safe from the boogie man now." JD whispered to the child.

"Clarissa! Do not call my son Jackie!" Dr. Cox ordered. Jack sneezed. A cup exploded.

"Oh." JD thought, "That seemed, familiar…"

Dr. Cox stared at his previously half empty glass of scotch, which was now a wet mark and various shards of glass. "What just happened?" Jordan continued to smile.

"So I bought you an ice cream cake. I found an adorable picture of you and your side kick sleeping, in each others arms." Jordan began.

"That was an accident! The room was dark, I was tired, I thought he was Elliot!" JD shouted. Dr. Cox twitched.

"I'm sure." Jordan continued smiling.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me…." JD mumbled. Jack spit on him. Accidentally, of course.


End file.
